


reese

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	reese

crisp white cloth on black  
unbreakable loyalty  
gunfire and kneecaps


End file.
